A Game of Cat and Mouse
by ijustwokeup
Summary: Videl begins to conjure up some warm feelings towards the Great Saiyaman whilst her pursuit to unmask him. How will Gohan manage to win her heart when she is so captivated by his alternate identity? Mature. Lemon. R&R.  Rewrite. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.1**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Gohan had become quite comfortable with his morning route to Orange Star High as his new superhero persona, the Great Saiyaman. And because of his witty (or unwitty - depending on your point of view) disguise, Gohan no longer needed to rely on Kinto-Un to travel freely throughout the city skies.<p>

More often than not, Gohan would spot a petty crime taking place enroute to school. And today was just another day for the Great Saiyaman. Gohan swooped down in his caped disguise and landed behind the culprit.

"Hey, you!" Gohan masked his voice, "Do you realize what you are doing?"

The man in question turned around as he kept his grip on the arm of a cowering woman.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doin', what the hell are you doin'?" The man retorted.

"I'm about to feed you a little justice! Unhand her!"

"Ooh, I'm shakin'! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I am... the Great... Saiyaman!" Gohan struck a few poses.

Baffled and at a loss for words, the man regained his composition. "O-ohh! You're that guy everybody keeps talkin' about! The Great Saiyaman! Yeah, that's right." He then jerked the woman by the arm. "Well, guess what, buddy! I don't give two shits about you and your little magic tricks! This is my business and mine alone! This girl's my bitch and I can do what I want with her, no questions asked. So beat it!"

Gohan frowned. He despised men like the one standing in front of him. "Lay off her. Now." His voice deepened.

"Oh please. When your girlfriend ain't doin' what she supposed to be doin', you lay down a few ground rules. Oh, but you wouldn't know, would you? Considering that ridiculous thing you're wearing, I doubt you ever even touched a girl!" The man snickered.

Gohan cringed. Enough talk. He reached out and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, allowing the woman to jerk away from his grip to run off. Gohan raised his arm high so that the man's feet were far from touching the ground.

"H-hey! I was just joking! I-I'm sure you've had plenty of girls!" The man stuttered in fear.

Before Gohan flung the man like a rag doll to the other side of the road, nearly missing oncoming cars, he muttered. "You're scum."

As Gohan sat in class, he recollected what had happened that morning.

'_That douchebag... I may not have a girlfriend, but at least I have the common decency not to treat my girl that way.'_ Troubled in his thoughts, he tapped his pencil on the desk. For some reason, the words that man had spewed out of his mouth really ticked him off.

_"I doubt you ever even touched a girl!"_

_'OK, it's true I haven't. But damn it! I don't need to hear that from someone so low.'_ He continued to tap his pencil. His brows furrowed in frustration.

"..han. Hey Gohan!"

Gohan snapped back into reality. He looked up and could practically see Videl's piercing blue eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Huh?"

"Cut it out! That tapping is freaking annoying."

"O-oh, sorry, Videl. Heh, I didn't realize I was doing that," He sheepishly laughed in embarrassment.

Videl rolled her eyes. She looked over at Gohan again and noticed he had gone off into his own world.

_'Something's up.'_ She thought. _'He was late for school and has had that awful scowl on his face all day. Not to mention he's hardly paying attention to anyone who tries to speak to him.'_

As if Erasa could read her mind, she tapped the half-Saiyan's shoulder. "Hey, Gohan. Are you OK? You seem a little upset today."

A bit startled from her touch, Gohan jumped in his chair. "U-uh, yeah! I'm fine!"

_'Definitely suspicious.'_ Videl thought.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-

The blue-eyes girl glanced at her watch and pressed the communication switch. "Yes, chief, what is it?"

"V-Videl! It's terrible! There's a man with some kind of flamethrower wreaking havoc on the city! He's trying to burn every building and car in sight! He's carrying a gun too... Neither of us can fight back – and that includes the fire department! Help!"

"I'll be right there." She shot up from her seat and bolted for the door. "Mayibeexcusedthankyou!" She sped off.

"Er- yes, of course," the teacher muttered.

Gohan shot his hand up in the air. "Excuse me! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Er, I don't know, Gohan. You use this excuse an awful lot. Are you sure you're-"

Before the teacher finished his sentence, he bolted out of his seat. "I'll be right back. Thanks!"

Gohan rushed to the roof of the school. He activated his disguise and flew off towards the smoke filled sky.

"Oh man. This does not look good." He said to himself as he scouted the area. Smoke engulfed every crevice within the city. Several buildings were in flames if not already burnt to ashes. Firefighters scattered all over the area trying to contain the flames in the burning buildings.

Gohan looked harder. "This arsonist has got to be nearby. Where is he?" He kept searching. "Damn it! All this commotion is making it difficult to track this whacko! I better put the fires out first."

With that, he collected his Ki in his hands and created a source of wind energy. He shot it down the main streets of Satan City. The powerful wind was strong enough to blow out most if not all of the fires.

"Alright, now where is this guy?" He spotted a lone flame moving around between two buildings. "Found him!" At that, he swooped down.

His was suddenly cut off by a yellow jetflyer, which landed exactly where he had planned to land himself. The hatch opened and Videl stepped out.

She pointed at the culprit. "Hey, you! Stop!"

"Ahh! What is she doing, she's gonna get burned alive!" Gohan freaked out.

The man stopped and turned his attention to Videl. He merely snickered and turned on his flamethrower, creeping towards the pigtailed girl.

_'What the- This man looks completely insane!'_ She thought to herself as she backed away.

"S-sooner or later you're going to run out of gas on that thing! Then what are you going to do?" Videl nervously tried to talk some sense into him.

The man stopped in his tracks. Videl sighed in relief once she saw him release the switch to his flamethrower. He stared intently at her. A menacing grin plastered over his face as he pulled out a semi-automatic.

"S-shit!" She screamed as she ducked for cover.

Shots rang in the air, but Videl didn't feel a pinch of pain. She opened her eyes and saw a red cape flutter in front of her. She looked up to see, but whom else, the Great Saiyaman. He turned his head slightly towards her.

"Hi, miss Videl. How are you doing this fine day?" He smirked.

"C-cut the crap, Saiyaman!" she fumed.

She noticed the superhero brought his clenched fist down to his side and released his fingers, letting the bullets pour out from the palm of his hand. Before she could blink, the Great Saiyaman rushed up to the pyromaniac and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out with one simple blow.

"Well, that was easy!"

Saiyaman walked towards Videl and offered his hand to help her up. "Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?" She blushed. In awe, she took his hand and stood up. He grinned, "I'll take that as a 'no, I'm fine' then."

Realizing her girly composure, Videl straightened herself up (metaphorically) and cleared her throat. "Thanks, Saiyaman. You saved me again... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to find out who you are."

"Heh, OK, miss Videl." Saiyaman waved his hand skeptically, dismissing what she had just said.

She fumed. She stomped towards him, backing him into the wall. She stuck her finger out and jabbed at his chest. "Don't take me so lightly, Saiyaman. I could tear your helmet right off if I wanted to right now."

Saiyaman leaned forward, noses practically touching. "Then do it."

Videl was taken aback. She had never heard the Great Saiyaman speak any cooler. He seemed so confident in his words. So collected. He always tried to nervously avoid her in the past. But this... this was different. She could smell his musky scent. She could feel his warm breath. She almost wanted to lean in closer and kiss him.

_'...Kiss him? Did I really just think that? I may be just as insane as that pyromaniac.'_ She shook the thought out of her head.

As she was about to wrap her hands around his helmet, he chimed in. "You don't really want to do it though, do you?"

Baffled, Videl raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Takes the fun out of it, don't you think?"

"Fun? What fun? This isn't a game, Saiyaman! I want to know who you are!"

"Well, here's your chance. Why aren't you pulling it off?"

She frowned. He was right. Why was she being so hesitant?

Saiyaman then placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back a foot. "Finding out who I am takes the fun out of it, and you know it. You still want to play our cat and mouse chase."

Videl couldn't believe the way he was talking to her. Like he was a completely different person under that disguise. It almost excited her.

"Well then. Until we meet again." He flew off.

Videl blushed as she gazed up at the sky, in the direction the Great Saiyaman had flown off. She then frowned and narrowed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. "That's it. Today's the day I find out who this chump really is."

* * *

><p>End, chapter 1.<p>

A/N: As you can see, I decided to repost my fic. There are minor edits in this chapter, and I'm sure there will be other minor edits in the chapters ahead that I already posted before. However, I didn't like how the two protagonists jumped to their conclusion of love and attractiveness so soon, so I will probably edit the lemon scene out and replace it later on.

Until then, please enjoy reading (or re-reading) my fic.

Another note – I actually have no idea how I will steer this story in terms of plots and twists. I initially created this is a simple one-shot, but inevitably turned into a handful of chapters. Now that I have had my practice with American Superhero, I'd like to transform this into something more. Thus, I would really appreciate any suggestions from you readers. As far as I'm concerned, the "chase" is the key component to this fic, but at the same time, I don't want to it to make the story drag. I don't intend to write a super-long story – I'm just not capable of being that patient, and my creativity is rather limited.

So again, please let me know if you have any ideas – I will be sure to note you in the chapter if I decide to utilize your creativity!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.2**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Videl eyed the sky above her, thinking to herself that the Great Saiyaman couldn't have gotten too far. She hopped into her jetflyer and took off, assuming the rest of the crime scene would be taken care of by the incompetent police of Satan City.<p>

As Videl flew down the direction she had seen the Great Saiyaman take off into, she couldn't help but go through a bit of a tangent in her head.

_'Something was off about Saiyaman. What was up with him? Although I haven't known him long __–__ er, not that I know him at all - he's never been so straight forward with me before.' _She thought back to that very close encounter.

She reminisced back to the musky scent that had seeped from his neckline. The warmth that escaped from his breath. The cocky smirk he had plastered on his chiseled face. His rock-hard chest she had jabbed at with her finger. But foremost, she reminisced back to the fact that a warm ticklish feeling was swirling 'round and 'round in her stomach during that whole encounter. Her face suddenly felt a hundred degrees too hot.

Then something clicked and Videl's eyes widened. _'Oh my gosh. I can't believe I didn't take that opportunity to at least look under his visor to catch a glimpse of his eyes! I'm so stupid. I should have taken his helmet off, I knew I should have!'_

But as much as she hated to admit it, she was in a trance those few minutes ago. Although she immeasurably desired to know who this mysterious fighter was, she couldn't get herself to unmask him. The Great Saiyaman was right. For some reason, Videl didn't want to. At least not like that.

Not that easily.

_'I need to find him.'_

Videl tensed her fingers, gripping tightly around the gear shifter of her jetflyer.

The reason for finding the Great Saiyaman was becoming less and less clear to her as she flew closer to her target. She felt a light of confusion, blushing as she thought of the Great Saiyaman. How could it be that this man, who she had declared as her rival, be intruding her thoughts? In ways that were not so pure, to boot.

"Grr, damn it!" She tried to shake the thoughts away as she gained speed.

Gohan was heading back to school, flying with his arms crossed, deep in thought.

_'Man, that was nerve-wracking. I thought for sure she might have called my bluff and pulled my helmet off.'_ He let out a sigh of relief. Never before had he felt so courageous to test Videl's limits like he did back there.

He then smirked.

_'I sure made her blush though.'_ He silently congratulated himself in triumph.

Ever since that morning with that domestic abuser, Gohan felt a need to challenge the fact that he was better than that man with girls - despite the fact he has never had a girlfriend. He decided to step up his game.

_'Videl may be a tomboy, but she __**is**__ pretty cute. A girl like her could get any guy, I'm sure. Wonder if she would even consider me though. She may have flustered, but she felt those feelings toward the Great Saiyaman, not me._' He scratched his head. _'__Man, this girl stuff is hard to figure out!'_

As if on cue, Videl's yellow jetflyer popped up from the clouds below.

"V-Videl? Damn it, is she following me? Man, the teacher's gonna be pissed at me for ditching class again!" Gohan gained speed.

He led the pigtailed girl on a long chase throughout Satan City. He flew in between buildings and then soared high up above the clouds.

However, his attempts barely faltered her capability to tailgate him.

"I'm not gonna give up so easily, Saiyaman!" Videl smirked.

"Man, she just won't stop! I better take drastic measures."

Gohan reached the border of the metropolis and continued to soar farther away from the city. He scanned the rural area until he found a patch of forest. He swooped down and dashed into the thickness of the trees.

Videl slammed on her brakes. Hovering at the entrance of the forest, she scowled, realizing her jetflyer would not be able to squeeze past most of the trees. "Damn it!"

Gohan looked back.

Videl was no longer following him.

"Haha, nice!" He paused his flight and set foot on the ground. "Looks like I win again, Videl!" He snickered to himself.

"Oh, you won, huh?"

Gohan spun around and saw the pigtailed girl standing but a few feet away from him, her jetflyer parked nearby.

"You must not have realized there is more than one entrance to this forest, Great Saiyaman." She walked closer towards him.

"U-uh, uh..." He stammered.

"I regret I passed up that chance to find out who you are, Saiyaman. And I intend to find out just that, right now." Videl stood inches away from him.

Gohan backed away a few steps as he began to sweat bullets. "R-right... but what about our cat and mouse chase? Eh, heh heh..." He nervously laughed.

She scowled. "Screw you! I told you this isn't a game!"

He gulped.

Although he excelled far higher in wit, strength, and speed over Videl, something about her made him practically powerless.

"You gave me the chance to take your helmet off earlier, right?" She smirked, "Can't you give me that chance one more time?"

She took another step closer to the mysterious fighter, backing him into a cliff wall.

_'Damn, she's always backing me up against something! I can't escape...'_

_'I have you now, Saiyaman!'_ She triumphed in her head.

Gohan frantically looked side to side, looking for a means to escape. He decided flying up was the only option. Little did he realize that his cape had caught onto a small thorn bush beside him. He began to take flight, only to fall flat on his face. Or rather, on Videl.

Videl opened her eyes. The Great Saiyaman was once again, inches from her face - except unmasking him was the last thing on her mind. Her face flushed. The warm swirls circling inside her stomach returned. She could feel his weight against her body. His biceps caged her head in. His knee pressed against her inner thigh.

She saw a light blush form on the superhero's masked face.

Birds perched atop of nearby trees chirped.

_'Damn it, I want to kis-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry, miss Videl!"

Just as Gohan was just about to push himself off of her, Videl yanked his cape. He felt his body catapult back down on top of her, where she then simultaneously planted a firm kiss on his lips.

More birds chirped.

Videl released her lips from his, slowly opening her cerulean eyes.

Gohan's mouth agape, his light blush suddenly exploded into a crimson red.

Videl, just realizing what she had just done, slapped her hands over her mouth in complete shock. She immediately scooted herself out from under the mysterious fighter and drunkenly scrambled off to her jetflyer. Without a moment to lose, she sped off back into the city.

Baffled, Gohan sat in place. _'Wha... What just happened?'_

The half-Saiyan landed on the roof of Orange Star High. He deactivated his disguise and sluggishly returned to class.

_'What was that, back in the forest? It was so quick, but... did Videl actually kiss me - no, the Great Saiyaman?' _Gohan blushed at the thought, regardless.

He hadn't realized the time, but school had just let out. The classroom was soulless. Students were rustling about in the hallways, readying their departure.

_'Great. I should've just gone straight home.'_

"Gee, where have you been all day, Gohan?" Erasa walked up to him.

"U-uh, I really had some really bad... bathroom troubles..." He lamely replied.

"Gross, I really didn't want to hear that." She cringed. "Anyway, Videl's been looking for you, I wanted to tell you. I guess she's caught on to the fact that you always leave the classroom after she does. Gohan, are you stalking her?" She joked.

"N-n-no! Never!" He freaked out.

"Gee, it was just a joke. You just told me you had diarrhea."

Gohan blushed furiously and gazed down at the floor.

"Well, anyway. Videl's on the roof. See you tomorrow, Gohan!" Erasa waved good-bye.

"T-the roof?"

_'Oh shit... did she see me transform from the Great Saiyaman? Does she know? Does that mean she knows she kissed me? I'm screwed!'_

Despite his worries, Gohan cautiously walked up the stairs to the roof of the school. Every thought possible must have run through the half-Saiyan's head before he reached the entrance to the roof.

With a deep exhale, he opened the door.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 2.<p>

A/N: Again, minor edits, here and there.

I appreciate reviews and/or suggestions, regardless of whether this is your first or second time reading this. I am still trying to figure out how to steer this fic in the long-term.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.3**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Gohan peered out the door to the roof. He looked left to right, scanning in search of the raven-haired girl.<p>

"Gohan!"

He jumped, startled to hear her voice.

Videl pierced through his soul with her intense eyes. "Stop acting like a sketch ball and come over here already!"

"Y-yes, of course! Sketch ball? Me? Heh heh, never!" He nervously laughed as he walked up to her.

He looked down to the floor. Then up. Left. And right.

"So... what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan hushed. He couldn't help but blush after staring into Videl's eyes.

She had just kissed him moments ago, after all.

She had kissed him with her plump, rosy lips. A fierce kiss. Almost possessive, yet it was still very feminine. A very lustful kiss…

Gohan mentally shook the image out of his head.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Erasa told me you disappeared after I had left to help the city." She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you leave? I highly doubt you were on a two hour bathroom break."

There was a pause.

_'Wait a minute... does this mean she still doesn't know I'm the Great Saiyaman?'_

He blinked.

"Well? Answer me!"

"U-uh, Videl... this is really embarassing."

"What's so embarrassing?"

Videl's expression clearly told Gohan that she had no idea what he was talking about.

_'She really doesn't know. This is great!'_

"Um... well... I really was in the bathroom." He sheepishly smiled then averted his gaze from her. "I, uh, had really bad... diarrhea."

She scowled. "For two hours. You had diarrhea."

"Um..."

Per usual, Videl physically confronted Gohan by pinning him to the wall, jabbing her finger at his chest.

"You may be able to fool Erasa and everyone else, but I'm no dummy, Gohan. If you're going to lie, think up something more clever, will you?"

"Eh, heh heh! C'mon, Videl! Why would I lie about something so embarrassing? It's true..." He waved his hands deniably.

She studied his face. He was right. Why would he lie about something so embarrassing?

Then it hit her like a brick. She realized that the chest she was jabbing at felt all too familiar.

Gohan noticed her change of expression.

Videl stopped poking him with her finger and carefully laid her whole palm flat on his chest.

"V-Videl?" Gohan's face became beat red. He watched her gaze at her own hand. And at his torso.

Videl could have sworn she felt this chest before. So chiseled. So muscular. Until now, she would never have guessed how defined Gohan's pecks were. She looked up at the blushing boy, who nervously smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

Amongst her frown, she felt a blush creep to her cheeks too, realizing the fact that she went from interrogating to now groping Son Gohan.

"U-um, Videl, what are you doing?" The nervous demihuman asked hesitantly.

"N-nothing… Just making sure you're not lying, is all. You know… Heart rate..." Videl shifted her eyes from his gaze as she attempted to think something up. She mentally punched herself in the face for making up such a lame excuse. Even two-hour long diarrhea was better than that.

She finally regained her senses and shot a daring look at him as she stepped back. "Regardless, I'm watching you, Gohan. You better not be doing anything funny." At that, she stomped away and exited the roof.

Stupefied, Gohan gawked at the door, as if Videl's presence was still there. He attempted to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it.

'_Videl really has no idea that I'm the Great Saiyaman! This is too good to be true!'_ Gohan grinned to himself. He swore to himself that he would be done for, the minute Erasa told him Videl was looking for him.

Today was certainly his lucky break. He managed to slip by Videl's suspicions. He was somehow able to coax her into refraining from pulling his Saiyaman helmet off earlier. And...

Not only that…

A girl kissed him for the first time in his life.

Well. A girl kissed Saiyaman for the first time in his life.

Gohan cursed himself under his breath for having to have to experience his first kiss through an alternate identity. If only he didn't have his costume on… would Videl still have kissed him?

He forcefully shook his head. _'What am I thinking? There's no way she would kiss me! I mean, she was all up in my face a second ago about disappearing during class. And… I friggin' told her I had diarrhea for two hours! Ugh, things are __**not**__ going smooth with the ladies.'_

He then frowned as he continued to analyze his circumstance with the pigtailed girl. _'I wonder if Videl's type is mysterious crime fighters like me. Er, like the Great Saiyaman. Maybe that's why she kissed me. I mean him. Augh, what am I, a freak with two personalities? I sound like a total loony!'_

Frustrated, Gohan flew home. He decided if that were true about Videl, he would find out soon enough. As Saiyaman.

Elsewhere, similar thoughts were brewing inside a certain crime fighting gal, as she flew home in her jetlfyer.

She frowned as different waves of emotions hit her. Lust. Desire. Confusion. Shame. Disgust. She couldn't believe she had kissed a complete stranger. OK, maybe 'stranger' doesn't quite define her relationship with the Great Saiyaman, but it was close enough. Aside from his mission to prevent crime and let justice prevail, Videl had not a clue as to who this masked man was. What he looked like. How old he was. If he liked action films over comedy. If he liked romantic dinners or a fun night out.

'_What the hell am I thinking? Who cares about romantic dinners and movie genres? I-it's not like I want to go out with Saiyaman! It's not like I k-kissed him because I like him! H-he's probably some dorky superhero fanatic with an ugly unibrow for all I know!' _Videl crinkled her face, inevitably sticking her tongue out in disgust as she envisioned the not-so-great possibilities of what Saiyaman could look like under that helmet of his.

But why did she kiss him back there?

Videl was convinced at this point she was simply hypnotized by her teenage hormones, and nothing more. She was not going to give into these potential desires for the Great Saiyaman that easily.

As for her suspicions about her classmate, Gohan… well, that was going to take some time and investigation. There just had to be a reason why he left class other than bathroom troubles. And it was about time someone picked up on his repetitive excuses to leave during class and figure out once and for all what was really going on.

However, Videl was having trouble focusing on anything **but** a certain masked crime fighter as she reached closer to home. She growled in frustration, angered at herself for letting this mysterious man invade her mind like so.

Nevertheless, it merely boosted her desire and will to unmask him even more.

A tug pulled her lips into a devious grin as her blue eyes lit up. "Our chase is still on, Saiyaman."

* * *

><p>End, chapter 3.<p>

A/N: For those of you rereading, you can probably tell that this is where the rewrite begins. Clearly, my previous ch.3 would have ended the chase, and bring this story to a quick conclusion. Again. Well I'm not gonna let that happen!

I hope you enjoyed reading, I appreciate reviews, comments, and criticisms. I will post a new chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.4**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Videl needed a plan. She needed to trap the Great Saiyaman somehow so there would be no means to escape. She needed to unmask him.<p>

She quietly sat in her room, deep in thought. Furrowing her brow and gnawing at the eraser end of her pencil, she kept thinking.

Thinking.

And thinking.

"I got it!" Her gleaming eyes widened as she sprung her head up.

She stared into nothingness as a crafty smile developed on her face, envisioning in her head each and every step she would need to take in order to successfully make her scheme work.

There was just one problem. A vital one, at that.

'_How am I going to find Saiyaman?'_

Videl began to frown as she realized the only times she had encountered the Great Saiyaman was when a major crime was taking place in the city. She couldn't possibly execute her plan while there was justice to be served. Not to mention, he had never stuck around afterwards. Maybe an exchange of a few words here and there, and then he would fly off to god-knows-where at immeasurable speed.

However, she managed to luck out today, able to chase the mysterious fighter around the city. She even caught up to him at the forest.

…The forest…

Videl felt her cheeks burn as her face began to turn a shade of pink. She still couldn't get over it. How impulsively she had acted.

She balled her hands up into fists as she gritted her teeth. _'I'm definitely not going to make the same mistake again and let him get away.'_

A few days passed.

Gohan had been on the edge of his seat ever since Videl had confronted him on the roof. Her eyes were trained on his every move during class. In between class. And after class. He was grateful for his Saiyan blood, or else he wasn't sure how he would manage to slip away from her vulture-like stare. If it weren't for his incredible speed, she might have followed him home. Luckily each day after school, he took every opportunity when Videl was distracted to escape unobserved.

"Hey, Videl, is something going on?"

Videl turned her attention to Erasa as the two walked out of the school.

"Huh?"

Erasa raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've been acting kind of funny the past few days."

"Funny? How funny?"

"Everyone's wondering why you keep on staring at Gohan. Rumors are starting to fly that you **like** him, Videl."

The pigtailed girl's eyes widened as a small gasp emitted from her tiny mouth. She stopped in her tracks. This couldn't be happening to her. She didn't even realize it, but she had been keeping her eye on Gohan for any suspicion so much that her classmates were actually beginning to think she had a crush on him! How absurd!

"So… is it true?" Erasa's gleaming eyes narrowed as a smirk crept over her face.

Videl violently swung her head around to face her prodding friend. Appalled by her question, she bore her fangs (metaphorically) and frowned. "N-no! Me? Gohan? Of course not! You've got to be kidding me!" She then quickened her steps and haughtily stomped away, fuming.

Slightly befuddled, Erasa watched her friend vanish from her sight. "Gee, what's up with her?"

As Videl hopped into her jetflyer, she bit her lower lip as she heard the echo of Erasa's voice in her head.

"_Rumors are starting to fly that you __**like**__ him, Videl."_

'_Like Gohan. Ha! When pigs fly! What's to like about a bookworm who constantly asks to use the bathroom?'_ Videl scrunched her face as she continued to rage in her head. _'Only reason I'm interested in him is because he's __**suspicious.**__ Not… cute… or because he's got a great body…'_

She then smacked the base of her palm against her forehead. "Argh! Snap out of it, Videl! It's only because Erasa said that. I'm **not** some hormone-driven teenager!"

At that, Videl turned the ignition to her jetflyer and prepared to take off.

Except, something very interesting caught her eye.

She squinted her cerulean eyes, focusing on the roof of the school. She watched as a colorful figure floated off the building and zipped away to the skies.

"No fucking way."

Was it? It had to be him. The Great Saiyaman had just flown off the roof of her high school.

'_What was he doing there? Where is he going now?'_ Videl attempted to assess what could possibly be going on.

She then shook all thoughts, realizing this was her chance. She needed to follow him. And hope for the best her plan to unveil his identity was going to work out. She immediately took off.

Purposefully lagging behind, she took note of the direction he was heading. Luckily for her, the Great Saiyaman didn't seem to be in much of a rush, and was cruising in the air at a rather slow pace.

Videl gained speed in her jetflyer and steered low, so that the city buildings hid her brightly colored aircraft. She passed the disguised man and kept flying further down, until she reached an empty baseball field directly enroute of the Saiyaman's travels. She landed her jetflyer and took a deep breath.

She grinned. _'And now we play the waiting game.'_

Gohan putted through the air at the speed of a turtle. He couldn't get his mind off of Videl's constant watch on his every move. He was just glad he was able to get away at the end, undetected. The half-Saiyan took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. It was no use griping over something (or rather, someone) he couldn't control. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it until Videl gave up.

"V-Videl?" Gohan interrupted his own thoughts as his eyes set upon a familiar yellow aircraft further down below. "What's she doing down there?"

He decided to descend a little bit to get a closer look. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the panoramic windshield of her jetflyer.

Videl was striking the glass with her fists in a panic. Her lips moved rapidly, as if she was screaming at him for help.

"Uh-oh, I think she's stuck!" Without a second thought, Gohan swooped down towards the baseball field.

Swiftly, he landed in front of the parked jetflyer and looked up through the windshield. He watched Videl frantically point to one of the doors, suggesting he try to pry it open.

"M-miss Videl! I'll help you get out, just don't panic!" Saiyaman called out.

The cerulean eyed girl watched the Great Saiyaman walk around her aircraft with a cunning smirk plastered on her face.

Gohan hoisted himself up onto the step in front of the door hatch. He ground his feet and gripped on the handle. Expecting some resistance, he pulled the handle, only to almost flying off the jetflyer from his own force. Confused, Gohan stared at the open door, wondering how Videl was trapped inside when it was opening just fine.

Before he could attempt to analyze what was going on, Gohan felt his body lunge forward by the grip of the raven-haired girl. He sprung his head up and looked left and right, completely disoriented.

Suddenly, he heard a latch come from both ends of the aircraft. He turned his head backwards, only to see the hatch close and lock up.

Videl smirked. "You can't escape me now, Saiyaman."

"M-miss V-Videl?" Gohan nervously looked at her through his visor.

He snuck his arm behind him and attempted to reach for the handle. Before he knew it, Videl pushed herself on top of him, forcing him to release the lever to his freedom. Here he was, slouching under Satan Videl in her personal aircraft.

"It's no use, Saiyaman. My jetflyer is in lockdown mode. I'm the only person who can deactivate it." Her smirk steadily formed into a grin.

Gohan was at a loss of words. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He certainly didn't want to take the easy way out and completely wreck her jetflyer in the process of escaping her grasp. But did he have any other choice?

"Today's the day. I'm finding out who you are once and for all!" Videl proclaimed. At that, she sprung her hand towards his helmet.

She felt her hand swipe the air.

Confused, she blinked, realizing the Great Saiyaman was no longer pinned under her. She turned her head to the uneasy laugh emitting from behind her. Saiyaman's mouth nervously twitched as he uncomfortably sat in the other seat, with his hands up in front of him as his poor excuse for a defense.

Frowning, Videl twirled around and lunged forward, shooting her arms forward in an attempt to grab his helmet again.

And once more, she failed. Gohan had maneuvered away from her again, ending up in the opposite seat.

"God damnit, sit still!" Videl growled in agitation. She wrestled him, tangling her arms in between his as she tried to reach for the tiny orange obstacle blocking her from finding out his true identity.

Videl suddenly felt her body tumble. She opened an eye and saw the Great Saiyaman hovering over her. Opening her other eye, she realized he had managed to pin her down somehow.

She watched as a blush crept over his masked face, and in turn, she felt her face do the same. It was like she was reliving what happened in the forest all over again. Except this time, it was in this cramped, tiny space.

Videl frowned, mentally resisting herself from conjuring up any impure thoughts about the man hovering over her. She attempted to jerk her arms up to try and unmask him again, but to no avail, Saiyaman had pinned her shoulders down with his hands.

"M-miss Videl, please…"

The raven-haired girl scowled as she narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Please, what?"

Taken aback, Gohan wasn't sure how to respond. He still wasn't sure how to escape her jetflyer without damaging it. Or worse, accidentally injuring her in the process.

'_Damnit, what do I do? I'm trapped! At this rate, I might as well give up and just let her see it's me.'_ Gohan thought to himself in defeat.

A sudden thought occurred to him.

This all felt too familiar. Him pinning her down. Her expression at a loss. From what he recalled, last time this happened, Videl kissed him impulsively.

Maybe…

Gohan gulped as he tried his luck.

Hands still gripped on her shoulders in assurance that her arms were still immobilized, he bent down and lowered his body, gently crushing her with his weight. Videl watched silently as the Great Saiyaman changed his approach to his predicament.

Gohan's masked face was but inches away from the pigtailed girl below him. Videl's face reddened as she felt his breath escape his lips. Just like before. Her stomach began to tease her with sensational swirls of butterflies. She swallowed hard as she trained her eyes on his parted lips.

She then squeezed her eyes tight in an attempt to escape him.

'_No. I'm not. I'm not going to fall for him!'_ She chanted in her head as she resisted her urge to completely devour his lips.

She suddenly felt the weight on her shoulders disappear, only to reappear on her tiny waist. She opened her eyes at the feel of the Great Siayaman's grip around her tiny body, and watched as his other hand landed softly, cupping her rosy cheek.

Before she could react to anything, she felt his warm lips pressed against her own.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 4.<p>

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. I was thinking hard, trying to figure out how to create the next encounter between our two heroes.

I feel as though it's easier to get away with some OOC when Gohan's disguised as the Great Saiyaman. ;)

Please don't hesitate to comment, criticize, or suggest anything!

Will have the next chapter up soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.5**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Videl was stunned.<p>

She wasn't sure whether she should kiss back the masked man or not. Despite the fact she kissed him first back at the forest, she had no idea this man shared the same lust as she did.

Or so she thought.

She watched the Great Saiyaman part away from her lips. If only she could see his eyes right now. If only she could read the expression across his entire face. His cheeks still crimson red, his lips spread into a tense smile.

Videl frowned.

That smile didn't speak out to her about the kiss, but rather, something else.

Gohan gently pushed himself off of the flustered pigtailed girl underneath him and maneuvered himself backwards, towards the door. She questioned him with her eyes, wondering what he was doing.

He then raised his arm up and dangled something in between his fingers.

Videl's eyes widened. Saiyaman was jingling her jetflyer keys in front of her very eyes. Before she could say anything, he pushed the alarm button to deactivate the aircraft's lockdown.

As he opened the hatch and hopped down to the baseball field, Videl sprung forward, popping her head out of her jetflyer.

"Y-you thief! You tricked me!" She growled.

Saiyaman coolly smiled. "I'm not a thief, I was just borrowing." He tossed her keys over to her.

Fumbling, Videl managed to get a good grip on them before she shot a menacing look at the mysterious crime fighter. Just as she stepped down from her jetflyer, he levitated off the field.

She watched him hover over her.

"I think someone else here is the trickster though, don't you think?" Saiyaman cocked an eyebrow, despite the fact the girl beneath him couldn't see it.

Her frown quickly transformed into a smirk. "Don't think I'm giving up just yet, Saiyaman. You got away this time. But don't be so sure you'll get away next time. I **will** find out who you are."

Without another word, the Great Saiyaman smirked before he flew off to the distant skies.

Videl eyed the sky above her.

Slowly, she brought her fingers up and brushed them across her soft lips, reminiscing back to the feel of Saiyaman's pressed against them. It certainly felt better than when she kissed him the other day. She then hugged her body as she continued to gaze up at the blue sky. If only she could still feel his strong arm wrapped around her waist again.

"God damnit, I really do think I'm falling for this guy…" she whispered to herself.

Gohan trudged sluggishly through the sky.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact he had actually initiated a kiss with Videl. Regardless of it being part of his plan to escape the dreaded situation, he flushed as he fully admitted to himself he loved the feel of it. He loved the feel of her plump, rosy lips crushing against his.

He wanted more.

However, the half-Saiyan struggled in his thoughts. How did it come to this? That he would have to resort to keeping his feelings for the girl so one-sided? Er – half-sided? Gohan wasn't sure he could mentally prepare to separate his lust for the girl to only when he was presented as the Great Saiyaman.

He certainly couldn't afford to have Videl, or anyone for that matter, find out Saiyaman was him.

"Maybe I should just try to get her to like me. Me-me. Not him-me." Gohan muttered to himself.

'_How in the world am I going to do __**that**__, though? Videl doesn't really seem all too interested in me… except for figuring out where I disappear off to during class.'_

He furrowed his brow in deep thought. _'Maybe… maybe I can use that to my advantage. She's got her eye on me like a hawk nowadays. I could use that chance to talk to her. Maybe if she gets to know me, she will like me, and not Saiyaman! How hard can it be, right? Saiyaman's me, so there's nothing to worry about. I just have to act… like Saiyaman…'_

Gohan slowly came to realize this was going to be much harder than he thought. Act like Saiyaman? How could he? There was no mask to hide his face. There was no chase to coax her interest. The adrenaline would be completely lost without being so mysterious.

Maybe Videl really did only like the mysterious-type. Gohan frowned in defeat as he felt his chance with her shrink smaller and smaller.

'_If I can't get her by just being me, I might as well enjoy the fun as Saiyaman, right?'_ He convinced himself as he gained speed to head home.

The next week came around.

Gohan settled himself in class, taking out his notebook and pencil. He peered through the corner of his eyes to glance at whether or not Videl had arrived yet.

Not surprisingly, his gaze met her icy stare.

Sighing, the half-Saiyan turned his attention back to the front of the class. There was no way he was going to be able to break through that suspicious barrier of hers.

He suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder.

Erasa peered at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Hey, Gohan." She whispered. "So, I have to ask."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, rumor has it that a certain someone's got a liking for you." She teased.

His eyes widened as his mouth twitched into a nervous smile. "Liking? Who?"

The blonde studied his face. She was a bit baffled he didn't know, considering everyone else had picked up on Videl's constant eyeing on him.

"U-uh, well, I figured you'd know, by now." She scratched her cheek. "Y-you really don't know?"

"N-no… should I?" He naïvely asked.

"Er, well-"

Erasa was cut off by the instructor. "OK, class, let's get started, shall we?"

She peered to her right, checking on the pigtailed girl in question. She then leaned over to Gohan and whispered softly. "I'll tell you later."

She then turned around to face Sharpner. Gaining his attention, she silently gestured to him shrugging her shoulders with her hands in the air, frowning with her brows furrowed in confusion.

Sharpner responded with a similar look of confusion, cocking an eyebrow with his mouth slightly agape.

It wasn't long until several loud beeps echoed throughout the classroom.

Videl raised her wrist and pressed the communication switch to her watch. "Yes, chief, what is it?"

"Videl, we need you here quick. This guy we nabbed has got some valuable heist information we need to interrogate him for. He says he won't talk unless you're here."

She grumbled. Another situation the Satan police is incapable of handling. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Gohan peered at the girl as she stood up from her seat. Just as she left the classroom, he began to stand up from his own seat to pursue her.

However, his attempt was halted by a gentle tug at his vest.

He looked down, only to be met by Erasa's scheming eyes. "No bathroom break for you, Gohan." She grinned.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 5.<p>

A/N: I will have the next chapter up soon.

Some more interactions with Erasa and Sharpner about the couple – something I know some of you readers were interested in seeing. :)

I appreciate reviews, comments, and criticisms. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.6**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>Gohan cocked an eyebrow at the bubbly blonde.<p>

He wondered to himself whether Videl would be OK out on her own without his assistance. Surely she would be. It was a simple interrogation, after all. The culprit was already nabbed, what harm could possibly fall upon her?

He shifted nervously in his seat as he watched Erasa's eyes narrow deviously towards him.

He swallowed hard before he managed to speak up. "S-so, what is it?"

The girl turned her head to Sharpner and nodded. She then turned over to the curious boy. "Gohan. Do you, uh, like anyone?"

He responded with a more quizzical expression. "Like anyone? Er, well, I'm not sure." He didn't dare tell her his peeking interest for a certain pigtailed girl. "Uh, more importantly – well I guess important to me – who is this person you claim likes me?"

"Ta-ta." Erasa shook her head, waving her finger at him. "It's just a rumor. Who knows if it's true or not… but it sure seems to be turning out to **look** very true."

Shaprner butted in as he leaned towards the two. "Gohan. You wouldn't happen to be aware of anyone **looking** at you a lot recently, have you?" He narrowed his eyes at him. He must realize that much, at least.

'_Are these two implying who I think they're implying?'_ The half-Saiyan thought to himself.

He hesitated. "Y-you don't mean…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the two nodded simultaneously in reply. Gohan gazed at the empty seat next to Erasa.

"You're pulling my leg, right? I mean there's no way that **she** likes me…"

The two looked at him in befuddlement. Was he serious?

"C'mon, Gohan. I know you're a bit naïve at times, but I didn't think you were clueless." Erasa frowned.

"B-but, I mean, the only reason she keeps looking at me is because she's trying to figure out my secret!"

There was a pause of silence between the trio.

"What secret?" Sharpner prodded.

'_Oops, I fucked up!'_

"Er, secret? I mean, well, um, it's nothing to get too curious about. It's just, um. Well. You know." He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, right? Heh…"

It was inevitable that the two blondes cocked an eyebrow as they stared at the tense boy.

Sharpner shrugged with his arms crossed. "Well, regardless of whatever you're secret is, I wouldn't put it passed Videl that she likes you. She's eyed you ever since you transferred here, you know. She's never looked at me before like the way she looks at you. And I've been trying to get her to go out on a date with me for ages!"

Could it be that these two were right? Did Videl really like him? If that were the case, he would be ecstatic! He wouldn't have to go through all that mumbo-jumbo with his Saiyaman persona if he could get a solid confirmation of her feelings towards him.

He leaned in closer to the two and lowered his voice into a whisper. "H-how sure are you guys about this?"

Erasa gleamed as the smile on her face widened. "I'm very sure."

Sharpner simply leaned back, his arms still crossed as he nodded with his eyes closed.

The bubbly blonde startled him, gently slapping her hand down on the desk. She leaned in as her smile grew. "Now. Tell us. Do you like her too? Knowing this?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. He certainly did like the girl in question, but would it be wise to tell them? What if their intuition was wrong? What if Videl really did only look at him with suspicion, and nothing more?

He scratched his cheek as he looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. "W-well…"

"C'mon, Gohan. You can tell me." Erasa winked at him. "I could totally set you up on a date with her if you want."

'_A date? With Videl?'_ The wonderful thought crossed the half-Saiyan's mind. He could feel a dreamy smile tug at his face as he conjured up the absolute perfect date with her in his head.

Sharpner interrupted his imagination. "Wha-at?" He pouted at Erasa in disbelief, "You're telling me you can set up a date between the bookworm and Videl, just like that? Where have you been the last fifty times I've tried to get with her?"

She giggled in reply. "Well, that's because you're not the perfect match for Videl."

"And he is?" Insulted, he menacingly pointed at Gohan.

Erasa clung onto the half-Saiyan's arm. "Eek, Gohan, save me!" She laughed.

"QUIET!" The teacher roared.

The two blondes winced as they shrunk into their seats in silence.

"You two," he angrily pointed at them as they attempted to hide their faces behind their books, "out of my classroom. Stand in the hall until this lecture is finished!"

Sharpner flailed his arms out as he jumped out of his seat. "H-hey, just us? What about Gohan!"

Erasa quickly grabbed onto his outreached arm and dragged him towards the classroom door. She smiled innocently at the teacher as she dismissed Sharpner's outcry. "Now, now! Heh heh! Sorry to disturb your lecture!"

With that, she quickly pulled the angry blonde out of the classroom.

"What, the hell, Erasa? That wasn't fair, you know that!"

She sighed as she shook her head. "Sharpner, you're missing the bigger point!" She looked up at him with ambitious eyes. "If Gohan were here, we wouldn't have the opportunity to help him out!"

He felt his eyebrow twitch. "H-help him out?" He leaned over to match her height. "What are you scheming now, Erasa?"

"Gosh, you're dense!" She lightly clonked him on the head. "We should help Gohan by setting him up a date with Videl! Duh!"

"A date?"

"Don't tell me you didn't catch that puppy-love look on his face when I suggested it! And you know Gohan, he's so timid, he would never ask her out on his own!" She bounced in excitement. "Let's play matchmaker!"

Sharpner leaned back, his finger cradling his chin in thought. "Well, I guess that could be fun."

"Right?" She grinned.

Elsewhere, Videl breathed a deep sigh as she stepped out of the Satan police station.

"Well that was easy. But still." She scowled in disgust. "That was just harassment! That guy only wanted me there to ogle at me! Disgusting pervert." She sneered as she turned her head towards the entrance to the police station.

A sudden thought crossed her mind as she walked up to her jetlyer.

"Kind of strange Saiyaman didn't show up." She stopped in her tracks and craned her neck back, staring at the cloudless sky as she thought of him. "I suppose it wasn't all that important for him to show up anyway, I guess. It's not like the criminal was on the loose or anything."

Without a second thought, she hopped into her aircraft and headed back to school.

She had gotten back as the school bell rang to dismiss class. As she walked towards the classroom door, she noted her two friends standing by the entrance, hunched over with their backs facing her.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing, standing out here?" Videl curiously asked.

Startled, the two swung around and greeted her with hesitancy.

"V-Videl! Hi! Wow, that was quick, huh? What did you do, punch the guy and leave? Ha ha!" Shaprner stiffly spoke, letting a nervous laugh escape his twitching mouth.

"We uh, we just got in a little trouble during class. Hehe… you know, disturbing the lesson and all. But class is over now! Let's go back inside!" Erasa quickly explained before she shoved the two through the door.

The three sat back down in their respective seats. Erasa turned her attention to Gohan and flashed a quick smile. Videl seemed to have caught on to their brief interaction, and looked over at the half-Saiyan.

'_Hmm. I wonder if he left while I was gone.'_ She attempted to read his dazed expression. _'What's up with him anyway? He looks totally out of it.'_

"Gohan, are you OK?" Erasa peered at him. "You look real out of it. Maybe you should have gone to the bathroom, after all."

Videl arched her eyebrows in surprise of this piece of information. _'Wow, I guess for once he didn't make an excuse. I wonder if he didn't go because he knows I'm keeping an eye on him.'_

Gohan flashed a weak smile. "N-no, I'm fine! Heh. Nothing to worry about."

He peered over at Videl. A wave of relief washed over him, knowing she returned unharmed. He couldn't help but fluster a little as well, especially after that conversation he had with Erasa and Sharpner just moments ago.

"Sorry, Gohan. If I knew you were gonna look this spaced out, I wouldn't have stopped you from leaving." Erasa pouted.

"Stopped him from leaving?" Videl piped up suspiciously.

"Heh, what are you talking about, Erasa?" Gohan panicked as his mouth twitched. "I wasn't going to leave! I just, uh, had to stand up because my butt was falling asleep, eh, heh heh!"

'_So he __**was**__ going to leave when I left! Gohan's suspicious, alright.'_ The pigtailed girl bit her nail as she processed this information in her head.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she seemed to bring the puzzle together. _'Gohan was going to leave, but he didn't… and Saiyaman didn't show up like he usually would… No. It couldn't be.'_ She frowned. _'This has to be some freakish coincident. He couldn't possibly be the Great Siayaman, could he?'_

She watched the boy as the teacher for their next class walked into the room. Just as she was about to speak up to him, she felt a gentle hand tap her shoulder. She turned around, questioning Erasa with her eyes.

"Vide-el," she sang. "There's something I want to talk to you about after class, OK?" Her lips curled into a deceitfully innocent smile.

"Um, OK," she hesitantly agreed.

Sharpner chimed in, directing his attention to the half-Saiyan. "Gohan, let's have lunch together then. Let the girls talk their girly-talks. We can have a contest – who can eat their food the quickest!" He grinned.

"S-sure," Gohan attempted to hide his confidence to the challenge, knowing all too well who would come out at the top.

However, little did Gohan or Videl know, their classmates had a grander scheme up their sleeves planned out for them.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 6.<p>

A/N: Matchmaker, matchmaker~ la lala…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I appreciate your reviews and comments! Thanks for reading, I will post the next one when I can.

Also, please take the time to fill out my survey (the poll posted on my profile) if you are interested in helping me choose what my next GhxV fanfic should be about! I understand it's long, so I really appreciate your time if you end up filling it out. It will help me out a lot to understand the reader's POV in what is enjoyable to read. Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.7**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the deal, Erasa?" Videl asked.<p>

The two strolled across the school campus at a rather slow pace. Erasa peered over to her and smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

"Meet someone? Like a date?" The pigtailed girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup! And I know you'll love him. He's smart, he's charming… and downright cute too!"

Without a second thought, Videl turned her back to her and huffed as she began to walk away. "No thanks."

"B-but!" Erasa quickly caught up to her. "Aw, c'mon, Videl! You know I wouldn't want to set you up with someone unless I knew he was right for you!" she stepped in front of her, preventing her from walking away any further.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Erasa, you know just as much as I do that my dad wouldn't allow it. So just drop it, OK?"

However, Mr. Satan was probably the last thing on her mind. The fact of the matter was, her heart had already been claimed by a certain masked fighter. How could she possibly go out on a blind date when all she could do was lust for Saiyaman?

Videl's face cringed as she watched her friend beg. "Pul-eeease, Videl? I swear to you, this will be the last guy I try to set you up with. If you say yes, I will **never** ask you ever again! Ever! C'mon, what do you say? Please?"

Ugh. She knew at this point it would only get worse. That was probably the one thing Erasa could one-up her on – and that was begging until her ears bled. Or until she said yes.

She growled. "Fine! Whatever! Keep this a secret though, OK? I don't want word to find its way to my dad."

She watched Erasa's lips quickly curl into a large grin. She jumped up and down, clinging onto her arm. "Yay! Videl, I swear to you, you won't regret this!"

'_Yeah, we'll see.'_ Videl sighed in defeat.

"OK, great. How about I ask him to meet with you at Satan Arboretum? Wouldn't it be romantic to stroll down the park on a first date?" Erasa commented dreamily.

'_Whatever, I just want to get this over with as quick as possible.'_ Videl sneered in her head.

"Sure, Erasa. Now… who's this guy you're setting me up with?"

"Ooh, no, no." The blonde shook her head. "I won't tell you!"

Videl raised a curious eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise, silly! You'll love him, trust me!"

"Can't you at least tell me what he looks like?"

"Um," Erasa thought for a moment. She could at least give her friend that much. She carefully chose her words, not to bring any suspicion or contemplation that it would be Gohan. "OK, he's tall… he's got black hair… and oh god, is his face just so adorable!"

'_Thanks, Erasa. You just narrowed the possibility down to one in a billion.'_ Videl rolled her eyes skeptically.

Elsewhere, Sharpner walked Gohan down to the school cafeteria. Sharpner grabbed his lunch and sat down at an empty table. He waited for Gohan, and when he finally spotted him, he flagged him down to sit by him.

Gohan seemed excited to have this eating contest with his blonde friend. When it came to food, there was no question he'd be elated. But when you add in competition to the mix? Well, you just made a very, very happy half-Saiyan.

He was met with Sharpner's bulging eyes and agape mouth. "G-Gohan, are you going to eat **all** that?"

As if the question didn't phase him, he peered through the 5 mountainous trays of food that was blocking their view from each other. "Yeah, why?"

"Um… nothing…" Shaprner wasn't sure what to say.

Dismissing anything more, Gohan snapped his wooden chopsticks apart as a huge grin enveloped his expression.

"Ready, Sharpner? Set, go!"

Without another moment to lose, the half-Saiyan immediately dug into his meal – er, meals, gobbling up every morsel and crumb in each dish.

Sharpner wasn't quite expecting to actually have an eating competition with the boy seated in front of him. He merely wanted to grab his attention so they could talk. But even though he wasn't the one stuffing his mouth at 50 miles an hour, he was having some difficulty finding his own words.

"Uh, G-Gohan." He managed to finally put aside his fascination for Gohan's bottomless stomach.

Without taking a break, Gohan managed to blurt out in between bites. "What, you're not eating? C'mon, I'll beat you at this rate!"

"R-right… eh, heh heh! Well you beat me! I, uh, I don't feel all that hungry anymore."

"Oh? Can I eat that, then?" He pointed at the blonde's udon noodles.

"Uh, um, sure, I guess," Sharpner was baffled he could still manage to fit more in his stomach. He then narrowed his eyes as he refocused back to the task he initially planned to execute. "So, Gohan. About what we talked about earlier. You know. About Videl. Erasa's right. You should go out on a date with her."

Gohan slowed his pace and placed his chopsticks down. He looked at his friend quizzically. "A date, huh? Hm… I'm uh, I'm not very good at those things." He bashfully scratched his cheek.

Sharpner grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry. As long as you're up for it, Erasa can handle the whole setup. She can have Videl meet you at the park. What do you say?" He then leaned onto the table, anticipating an answer.

"R-really?" His eyes widened. "But, does that mean Videl knows I'm her date?"

"W-well, no. It'll be a surprise! C'mon, you know she likes you, there's no way this date could turn badly! Trust us!"

Gohan felt his mouth twitch. Trust them, huh? He pondered at the thought of going out on a date with the pigtailed girl. Would she stick around after finding out her mystery man was him? Did Videl really like him? As much as he wanted to believe this, he couldn't help but conjure up a strange feeling about it.

Somehow, Sharpner had coaxed him into agreeing to do this surprise date. He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat as he flew home.

'_Oh man. Why did I agree to this? I don't know anything about dating.' _He then thought for a moment, realizing that this may have been fate telling him to suck it up. _'OK, well, I gotta admit. Being set up on a date with Videl is like shooting fish in a barrel. I could use this chance to get her to really like me – more than Saiyaman!'_

However his body didn't seem to agree with his words, as he continued to feel very tense about the situation. What if she rejects him the moment she sees him walk up to her? What if he fucks up and embarrasses himself to the point he could never face her ever again? He frowned at his thoughts as he felt the sweat on his forehead trickle down ever so slightly.

'_Never thought I'd be so worked up about a date before.'_

That fateful day quickly came around.

Gohan stood tall in front of the bathroom mirror. He sized himself, eyeing the dark slacks he chose for himself, and the white button up his mother helped pick out. He gulped hard as sweat protruded from his every orifice. He was going to go out on a date with Videl today. He planned to show up at the arboretum… and…

A-and then what?

The half-Saiyan panicked in his head. He hadn't taken the time to think about what to do during their planned date. All this time he had been worrying about Videl's feelings towards him, and her potential reaction to seeing him walk up to her.

He knew it. He knew he was going to fuck up somehow, one way or another. He felt his hopes with the pigtailed girl shrink.

'_She's going to think I'm a complete loser if I don't have anything set up for tonight!'_

The girl in question was elsewhere, back at home. Videl combed her hair as she prepped herself for the dreaded date, cursing Erasa under her breath. She had absolutely no interest in the potential man who would soon present himself in front of her.

She let out a sigh, dreamily envisioning a date with Saiyaman. Her fingers brushed across her lower lip as she reminisced back to the kiss they had shared inside her jetflyer.

Videl peered over at her bed, glazing her eyes over the outfit Erasa had picked out for her.

'_This girl has got to be joking.'_ She furrowed her brow in disgust as she picked up the miniskirt (if not a mini-mini-skirt) in between her fingers. _'Like hell I'm wearing this on a first date. I'm no tramp.'_ She decided to wear the top her friend picked out, and replaced the skimpy skirt with some fitted jeans.

She then frowned as she mentally prepared herself for the evening.

It was no surprise that Erasa and Sharpner were hidden within the Arboretum in anticipation for the upcoming date. It was just too good to resist, watching Gohan and Videl hit it off. Or not. The two grinned in excitement, hoping for the best.

"Oh, look, it's Videl." Erasa pointed at the girl walking towards the designated bench they would meet at. She frowned as she took note of her decision to wear jeans over the skirt she picked out for her.

"Guess she's the first to show up. Gohan better not stand her up," Sharpner narrowed his eyes at the scene.

The two waited silently for the boy in question to make his appearance. Erasa could practically feel a sliver of drool drip at the corner of her mouth, anxious to see Videl's reaction to who her mystery date was.

At the opposite corner of the area, Gohan peered at the pigtailed girl from behind a tree.

'_She showed up…'_ he gazed at her, mouth slightly agape. _'OK, Gohan. There's nothing to worry about. This will all go smoothly, just like Sharpner said it would.'_ He attempted to reassure himself before he made his entrance.

Before he tried to make his entrance.

His knee shook as he tried to take a step forward. Wasn't gonna happen. His body seemed to completely disagree with his brain.

'_God, why am I so nervous?'_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. _'I mean, I kissed her for crying out loud… a date doesn't seem so bad, right?'_

Videl peered down at her wrist, noting the time on her watch. It was nearing the time they agreed to show up.

Her vision suddenly darkened as a shadow casted over her.

"W-wha… what's **he** doing here?" Erasa bugged her eyes out in astonishment.

Videl craned her neck back to see who had been blocking the sun from hitting her.

In her amazement, she felt her jaw drop as she set her gaze on a certain caped fighter.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 7.<p>

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, criticisms, or suggestions.

I can't thank you guys enough for filling my survey out! It really helps. I would greatly appreciate it if I get more feedback from some of you who may not have taken the time to take a look!

So far, everyone seems to really want to read Lemon, haha. And I have to apologize, getting to the Lemon scenes is taking more time than I anticipated. But rest assured, it will pop up soon in this story!

Let's see, what else. Majority so far seem to want a teen GhxVi fanfic, with lemony dreams/flashbacks. I also enjoy the fact a handful of voters chose a kid GhxVi, something I would love to try to take a stab at some time.

Oh, and having a tail for Gohan is getting popular too, hehe. I will definitely incorporate that into the next fic! (Love the idea of a tail during foreplay)

Anyway, please keep your votes coming, and I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!

Also, on a side note, I would like to announce that I am open for betareading. I welcome you to try my service! I assure you I will try my best in helping you improve your writing. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.8**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>"E-E-Erasa… d-did you ask the Great Saiyaman to like, ch-check up on Videl or something?" Sharpner stammered.<p>

"N-no…" The shocked blonde couldn't avert her gaze from the masked fighter. "H-how could I? I never met the man before!"

The two watched the scene in front of them intently. What was Saiyaman doing there?

Videl stared up at the caped man standing in front of her. Finally finding her words, she managed to ask him as her cheeks burned up. "W-what are you doing here?"

Saiyaman responded back with a smirk. "I've come to pick you up."

Cocking an eyebrow, Videl was hesitant to conclude the theory building up inside her head. _'Don't tell me the guy Erasa set me up with… is Saiyaman?'_

It couldn't be. Erasa had never met the mysterious fighter, at least to her knowledge. Why was he suggesting that the surprise date was him, though?

She watched him reach his hand out to her. She gazed at his gloved palm, contemplating on accepting his courtship and hold his hand.

Blushing, she frowned at herself. _'What am I thinking? Who cares how Erasa got a hold of Saiyaman? I'm about to go on a date with him!'_ She felt a coy smile pull at her lips and she reached her hand out to grab onto his.

"Sharpner, are you seeing this?" Erasa exclaimed.

"Unless I'm dreaming, yeah, I am!" Sharpner replied with his jaw dangling. "S-Saiyaman's stealing Videl from Gohan!" He balled his fists up in slight anger. "Let's go after them!"

Erasa tugged his arm, preventing him from advancing forward. She gazed towards the couple as they walked out of sight.

"I don't know, Sharpner." She furrowed her brow. "Did you look at her face? She looked so… happy."

He calmed himself and gazed in the same direction as her. "E-Erasa."

She quizzically peered over at the blonde boy.

"Y-you don't think… you don't think Gohan is Saiyaman, do you?" He softly theorized.

Erasa couldn't seem to be able to find the words to answer his question.

Videl peered up at the mysterious man as she felt an onslaught of heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. A date with Saiyaman… it was literally a dream come true.

However, it wasn't long until she regained her stern composure and stopped walking along side of him. Saiyaman took note of her halt, and turned his head back.

"Is something wrong?" He walked up to her.

She shot an intense glare as she questioned him with her cerulean eyes. "…You're not afraid I'm going to try and unmask you?" She asked softly.

Saiyaman's face froze for a split second at her blunt question, where his expression then softened to a gentle smile. "Why would I be? I told you before, right? Finding out who I am takes the fun out of it. You like playing our cat and mouse chase."

He watched Videl's face turn crimson as he gazed into her eyes.

Little did she know that underneath that orange helmet of his, a certain half-Saiyan was sweating bullets in a panic. He couldn't believe himself, that he would appear as the Great Saiyaman for their date. What was he thinking? Not much, obviously. What if Videl schemed up something and really was going to try to pull his helmet off? And whatever happened to his plan to finally get her to like him without his superhero persona's help?

He just… felt much more comfortable and confident being around Videl in his disguise. Gohan mentally punched himself in the face for acting so stupid and cowardly.

His thoughts were blissfully interrupted by a sudden sweet tug at his arm. He felt his cheeks burn up as he glanced down at the pigtailed girl. He watched her smile as she wrapped her arms around his bicep. Gulping, Gohan stiffly walked down the park's path with much needed effort in swatting a few dirty thoughts away as he felt her squishy mounds brush up against his arm.

It actually took a while for Videl and Saiyaman to register the immense amount of stares emitting from every corner of the park.

The pigtailed girl frowned in nervousness, hoping no one would walk up to them and prod at their seemingly more-than-friendly relationship.

It was as if Saiyaman noticed her stiff composure. He looked to his left and right, scanning the several pairs of eyes laid upon the two. Without further notice, he reached around Videl's body, hugging her close to him before he took off into the blue sky.

Before she knew it, Saiyaman had taken her high up, past the clouds. She dug her fingers into his muscular chest with her eyes shut tight, fearing to look down below. Although she had flown many a times at this altitude before in her jetflyer, it was a completely different – and scary – experience being this high without a seatbelt to strap herself in.

She heard a chuckle emit from the masked man. She pried her eyes open and looked up at him, taking note of his charming smile. Gohan couldn't help but laugh, watching the crime fighter in his arm act so… feminine. A rare sight indeed.

Videl frowned, realizing Saiyaman was directing his laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She scowled.

Blushing, Gohan bit his lip at her question. "U-um, nothing."

"Tell me or I'll pry that helmet of yours off." She threatened.

Having no other choice, Gohan averted his gaze and hushed as his cheeks turned pink. "I just thought you looked real cute for a moment, is all." He shyly answered.

'"_For a moment"? What's that supposed to mean?'_ She huffed in her head.

Videl felt her hair whip across her face as Saiyaman began to descend. She watched him glide down and gently land his feet onto the grass. She wasn't sure where he had taken her at first. She scanned the area, looking left and right.

It wasn't the arboretum, but certainly some type of forest. Videl's ears picked up the various birds calls echoing throughout the area. She felt the warm sun beaming through the canopy of trees from above.

'_This… this is the forest I chased him into, that time!' _She was struck by the revelation as she laid her eyes on a very familiar cliff side.

She felt a sudden warm, gentle hand slip around her waist.

Taken aback in surprise, she watched Saiyaman's strong arm pull her backwards, against his sturdy chest. Her mind and body froze at his touch. She couldn't believe it. Here, she thought her lust for him was completely one-sided. But was Saiyaman really pulling her in for an embrace? She thought for sure he had kissed her that day inside her jetflyer just to escape.

Videl craned her neck back in order to gaze at the mysterious man upside-down. She gazed longingly at his features in an attempt to read the emotions on his face.

'_I just wish I could see his eyes…'_

Before she knew it, Saiyaman lowered his head, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Videl moaned in his mouth with a startled surprise. She felt his arms squeeze her body in a tight embrace before she watched him part his lips from hers.

She slowly twirled around, standing face to face with the masked man. She could feel the temperature of her cheeks rising. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She could feel the warm, tingling sensation swirling around in her stomach. She suddenly began to feel very hot in between her trembling thighs.

"S-Saiyaman…?" She whispered.

Gohan stood there, stiffly.

He wasn't thinking clearly, and before he could even register it, he had impulsively grabbed Videl and kissed her. He felt droplets of sweat drip down his face as he mustered up the courage to speak up. "M-miss Videl… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologetically rubbed the back of his neck.

She stared at his masked face with her cerulean eyes.

As the half-Saiyan attempted to read her expression, he watched her hands shoot forward, grabbing onto his chiseled jaw before she pulled his face in for a deep, lust-driven kiss.

Before Gohan could respond to her, Videl pulled away. She gazed into the visor of his helmet and whispered, her breath erratic from the rush of adrenaline. "Saiyaman. I don't know why... I can't stay away from you. I… I don't even know what you look like. But every time I see you, I just want to be held in your arms."

The half-Saiyan gulped as he listened to her hasty confession. He watched her calm her breath from the short-lived, yet very powerful kiss she planted on him.

"But I can't keep doing this." She frowned, averting her gaze from him. "God, I like you so much, you have no idea – but, I have to know who you are, Saiyaman," her voice transformed into a desperate plea as she looked back into the darkness of his visor.

He watched her examine his masked face, her pupils darting across the whites of her eyes, desperately searching for his identity as she continued to cradle his face.

Her hands suddenly fell from his jaw. She took a step back, sizing him with her glassy eyes. "I won't force you to show me who you are." She quietly added before she lowered her voice to a husk. "But if you won't show me… I don't ever want to see your masked face again. I can't play along with your chase anymore."

Gohan watched Videl, stunned in disbelief – her watery eyes narrowed as minuscule droplets of tears cradled within the creases of her eyes. Her lips quivered in anticipation, waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 8.<p>

A/N: S'gettin surrrrious! What will you do now, Gohan? :)

Two chapters in a day! I couldn't help it - I was excited to write this portion.

I hope you enjoyed, I will post the next chapter soon. I appreciate your reviews, comments, and criticisms!

I actually spent the time drawing a quick piece of fanart of Gohan and Videl. It's been ages since I've drawn, so I'm definitely rusty. But if you'd like, feel free to check it out – Just delete the spaces.

http:/ / s859 . photobucket . com / albums / ab151 / xpilloom / ?action= view & current = GhxV . png

Please vote on my poll, and I welcome you to check out my betareading service!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 CITRUS

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.9**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

Citrusy, here!

* * *

><p>Gohan had a hard time keeping his gaze on the teary-eyed girl in front of him. She was crying… he made her cry – it was the only thing on his mind. Stunned, his mouth continued to stay agape as he watched her study his masked features.<p>

He watched her mouth move ever so slightly. "Please, Saiyaman." She whispered in desperation.

'_Oh, god. Do I show her it's me? I can't stand to see her hurt like this… all because of my stupidity.'_ He swallowed hard. _'What do I do…'_ Gohan's nurturing and loving side began to reveal itself.

However, he couldn't help it. As long as his disguise was on, his ego boosted ten times higher than average. He knew that, as long as he was the Great Saiyaman, he could be anyone.

Videl watched Saiyaman take a step forward. Slowly, he advanced towards her, closing the gap she created between the two. He stared into her glassy eyes, his masked face hovered over her nervous composure. She craned her neck in order to stay face to face with the man.

"You…" She watched him begin to speak. "You never want to see me again?" He asked.

Videl gulped as he penetrated her ears with his deep voice. Although Saiyaman's voice was generally deep, for some reason, he sounded different. It sounded… longing. Full of desire. And fearful of regret.

She knew she had to keep a stern composition. She furrowed her brow at him and hoarsely replied. "Never."

Stunned, Videl froze as she watched his head lower, closing in until their noses were practically touching. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block any intruding thoughts that may be detrimental to her upper-hand status.

"Never…" He echoed, letting the word roll off his tongue ever so softly. Videl could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Her body tensed as his musky, captivating scent permeated her senses. Her lips quivered as she lustfully eyed his own.

She didn't want to give in. She couldn't.

"I was hoping our date would turn out to be something unforgettable." He smirked as he softly murmured, gently leaning his protected forehead against hers. "But, not this kind of unforgettable." He added in with a defeated smile.

Videl eyed the mysterious man as he placed his gloved hand against her blushing cheek. She watched his lips part and close the remaining gap between each other, allowing them to land on her quivering mouth.

She wanted to push him off. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to yank his helmet off and find out who he was once and for all.

But she couldn't. She couldn't execute any of that. She couldn't help but give into his warm and loving kiss. It's what she yearned for each time she thought of the mysterious fighter, after all. She pushed her head forward, deepening their kiss as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck.

Saiyaman fought against her as her willing body pushed against him in the heated moment. Savoring the feel of their kiss, he regrettably pulled back and looked her in the eyes with his hands on her pelvis.

"You like me." He stated to confirm her words earlier.

Taken aback, Videl took a moment to answer.

"Y-yes," she replied softly.

"You don't know who I am, but you like me." He stated to confirm again.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yes…"

What was he getting at?

She watched his chest heave as he took a deep breath.

"What if… what if I'm not who you hoped?" He asked, clearly frightened of her reaction.

Videl let out a small chuckle. "You're a blank slate, Saiyaman. I have nothing in hopes for who you may be. I don't care… I like you. I want to know what you look like. I want to see your eyes, to read your face… instead of just wondering all the time what the heck you could be possibly thinking about." She ranted.

Gohan thought for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to unmask himself right then and there. Maybe he should let her know it's him.

Or maybe… he shouldn't.

Maybe, he should refuse to take his helmet off. She would be hurt, but she wouldn't want to see Saiyaman ever again. And if she never wanted to see him again, she would get over him. If she got over him… then Gohan would have a chance with her by just being himself... Right?

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as Videl's lips intruded his own. Despite everything, she wanted more. She wanted to keep kissing him and never stop. Saiyaman moaned in her mouth as he felt her hips grind up against him. Videl took the chance to slip her tongue out, letting it graze against his lower lip, pleading him to open his mouth. He eagerly complied and let her slippery tongue glide in. The two fumbled with each other's tongues, wrestling and dancing in delight.

Saiyaman let out a lust-driven heave as Videl parted away from their heated kiss. He closed his eyes as his skin became hypersensitive to the feel of her lips grazing against his jaw. She trailed small kisses along his chiseled feature, downwards until she planted her lips on his neck to suckle.

Videl couldn't take it anymore. Whether she knew who the man was or not, she needed to ravish him. She needed him to ravish her. His exasperated breathing and quiet groans only hastened her to make that happen.

She trailed her fingers along the small of his back, allowing them to crawl up his spine and circle around his ribs, to the front of his torso. She let her tiny hands roam his sculpted body, grazing her fingertips against every crevice of his musculature.

Gohan couldn't take it. Her touch, the pleasure he was getting just by her lips and hands, it was all too much. He brought his hands up and grabbed Videl's face, forcing her to pull back from suckling his neck. He made her stare at him through his masked face before he planted a firm, passionate kiss on her swollen lips.

She moaned in his mouth as she felt his hands roam from her shoulders, across her arms and onto her waist. He hugged her tiny body in a tight embrace, before he allowed his hands to trail further down, cupping her ass.

Startled, she moaned even louder in his sweet mouth when she felt his hands hoist her pelvis towards him, grinding their hips together. She gasped, releasing her lips from their kiss as she felt the hardening bulge dance against her lower abdomen.

Saiyaman took this chance to lower his head onto her neck, cradling himself against her collarbone. He gently suckled on her milky skin, planting soft kisses and licks in between.

Videl threw her head back due to the new and pleasurable sensation created alongside her neck. The masked fighter watched her chest thrust forward as she craned neck backwards – taking this opportunity to cup one of her breasts in his hand.

Shocked, startled, and everything in between, the cerulean-eyed girl jolted her head forward, widening her eyes at him for making such a bold move. She couldn't help herself as her cheeks reddened at the sight and feel of Saiyaman groping her lovely mounds. She bashfully watched him lower his head against her bosom. He cradled himself within her cleavage, basking in the softness of her breasts.

Videl suddenly lost control of her body, letting herself go limp in his arms as she suddenly felt his hips buck against her, his arousal grazing against her heated core.

Saiyaman lowered himself on top of her, placing her gently to lie on the grass below them. He felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he longingly gazed into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

It was like before – him on top of her, both flustered as they looked into each others eyes (er, visor?). Videl had kissed him for the first time at this very spot, at this replicated moment.

The pigtailed girl stared into his masked face. She wanted to look in his eyes. Her urge became stronger as the heat began to build up between her legs.

She suddenly thought back to his words earlier, hearing them echo inside her head.

"_What if I'm not who you hoped?"_

Who was she hoping for, anyway?

It occurred to her that she never really did try to figure out his physical appearance. Sure, she took note of his chiseled jaw and charming smile. And sure, she yearned to see his eyes, like now; but it was rather difficult for her to imagine any kind of possibility that could lie underneath that helmet of his.

It then suddenly struck her.

She thought back to the other day, with Erasa. Videl had asked her what her surprise date looked like…

"_He's tall… he's got black hair… and oh god, is his face just so adorable!"_

Her cerulean eyes widened, baffled as to how Erasa knew of the Great Saiyaman's features. He was certainly tall, she gave her that. But did he have black hair like Erasa claimed? How did she know he had such an adorable face?

"_You'll love him, trust me!"_

She sure did. However, the thought confused her more than she already was. How did Erasa know she lusted for the mysterious fighter? She hadn't told a soul about her feelings for him.

She felt her memories shoot up to the front of her brain, as she reminisced further back.

"_Everyone's wondering why you keep staring at Gohan. Rumors are starting to fly that you like him, Videl."_

"_So… is it true?"_

"Oh god."

Perplexed by her sudden, shaky outburst, Saiyaman peered down at Videl, wondering why she had such a strange expression on her face. Her eyes were wide as her gaze trailed into nothingness. Her mouth slightly agape, her chest rose and fell to her heavy breathing.

"Videl?" Saiyaman quietly called for her attention, his voice bringing her back to the present.

She turned her head to face the man, ever so slowly. He watched her eyes narrow at his masked features as her brow furrowed in befuddlement.

Gohan couldn't help but feel uneasy as he laid his eyes upon the suspicious glare Videl was giving him. He watched her read his face, her eyes darting side to side, exploring his every feature as if he had already unmasked himself.

"Saiyaman."

Startled to hear her finally speak, he stammered. "Y-yes?"

"Why were you on the roof of my school that day? That day I caught you at the baseball field?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, completely lost as to why she was suddenly asking him this. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"You… you're someone I know, aren't you?" She hesitantly demanded.

Gohan felt his stomach sink in anxiety as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't answer.

"You are, aren't you?" She repeated herself, almost in a whisper.

He froze in place as he watched her arms rise from her sides. She slowly reached up around his neck, grazing her fingers along the edge of his helmet.

He could have easily stopped her from advancing any further.

But he. Just. Couldn't.

Grasping the orange obstacle skewing her ability to know who this man was, she clenched her fingers around the rim and pulled it off with a final tug.

Gohan's eyes widened as his mouth stayed agape in shock.

Videl's cerulean orbs darted from the helmet to his face. She felt her voice box suddenly give out as she gazed into his onyx eyes, speechless.

She had a feeling.

She had a feeling, but it was a complete and utter shock to actually see the new boy from school lustfully hovering over her in Saiyaman's disguise.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 9.<p>

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading! I actually ended up rewriting the 2nd half this chapter. I was unsatisfied with what I had written initially, and decided I needed to add some citrusy scene in soon. A great way for Videl to discover Saiyaman's identity, don't you think? :p Hehe.

Anyway, I will post the next chapter up soon!

Thank you for your kind reviews; they are the greatest motivational factor a new writer could ask for, really!


	10. Chapter 10 LEMON  FINAL

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

**Ch.10 – Final Chapter**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

LEMON AHEAD.

* * *

><p>Videl looked like a deer in headlights. She wasn't sure how to react. What to say. What to do. Although she had a feeling that Saiyaman was indeed Gohan, it never truly registered – until now.<p>

"G-Gohan." She stammered his name in confirmation.

The boy in question bit his lower lip, nervous as hell. He emitted a sheepish laugh before he pushed himself off of the pigtailed girl, kneeling in front of her with his hands out in front of him.

"V-Videl… uh, I can explain."

She watched the boy's nervous composure in silence, her cerulean eyes modestly telling him to go on and do so. The look on her face baffled the half-Saiyan. She wasn't frowning at him, she wasn't pouting, she wasn't cringing her face in any form. Her expression… was a blank slate. Her big blue eyes glossed over as she stared into his eyes, and her lips were stoic as could be.

"Um, well, you see… er," He stalled, trying to figure out what he could possibly say to amend the situation. "E-Erasa asked me to, you know. Uh, go on a date with you… and ah, well, I saw you sitting there… and, um. Heh, well, I just couldn't come out to greet you, so… I came out… like this…" His voice trailed off as he averted his gaze.

Peering through the corner of his eye, he wanted to get a glimpse of Videl's expression. Not a single feature on her face changed. This only made Gohan swallow harder within the tense atmosphere.

He looked down to the ground with a defeatist gaze. His brow furrowed at the slightest as he practically whispered, "I'm sorry."

It seemed his apologetic manner was what broke through Videl's stoicism. She refocused her eyes on her classmate, giving him a quizzical stare.

"Videl…" He quietly called out to her. "Do you… still like me? Knowing this is who he is? Who I am?" He couldn't look her in the eye while saying that as much as he tried.

Mustering up the courage to do so afterwards, he looked up at her and questioned her with his eyes, anxiously waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

However, there were no words which spewed from her lips. He watched her. Her head craned so that their faces were parallel to each other. Her eyelids were heavy with weight as they sheathed her cerulean irises. Her plump, small lips perked up ever so slightly, all before she leaned in until her lips met his.

Although only a moment had passed since they exchanged such heated lust all before she pulled his helmet off, Gohan's eyes widened to Videl's kiss. It felt different than before. It was less impulsive, and much more tender. Her lips felt so delicate against his, that he was afraid to kiss her back in fear of disrupting the sensation he felt.

Eyes wide, Gohan watched Videl pull back slowly. She opened her own eyes, revealing the color of the sea. He gazed over her features as he searched for an answer.

Videl felt the rush of heat rise to her cheeks. She quickly averted her eyes from his stare and fidgeted with her hair. She didn't want to say it. But seeing Gohan in Saiyaman's clothes was so surreal, that she had to make sure the masked man she had kissed these past weeks was truly the boy sitting in front of her. And it was.

She looked up at him, still embarrassed from the kiss she laid on his sweet lips. She watched his brow furrow as his expression hardened, serious and focused. As she began to ponder whether that kiss had upset him, she was relieved to see his gentle smile within the hardness of his features.

Gohan shot his arms around Videl's tiny body and wrapped her into a tight embrace, crushing her against his chest.

Words didn't need to be exchanged. Their touch alone drove them to understand their feelings for each other.

Videl's cheeks burned up as she allowed Gohan to cradle her within his familiar arms, against his familiar chest. But looking up and expecting Saiyaman's signature helmet sheathing her from his eyes, only to see Son Gohan smiling back at her, well, it was quite a different view.

A view she certainly wasn't opposed to.

It wasn't long before a ringtone interrupted their serene moment of bliss. Slightly startled, Videl pulled away from Gohan's hold and reached into her back pocket for her cell phone.

Reading the screen before she flipped it open, she answered, "Erasa?"

"Videl!" The pigtailed girl had to pull her phone away from her ear as her blonde friend shrieked, "Where are you? Is Saiyaman still with you? You guys just left the arboretum, just like that!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Videl sternly asked, "Were you spying on me, Erasa?"

"T-that's not the point! Saiyaman wasn't supposed to be your date, Videl. Gohan was!"

The information Erasa had spewed would probably have shocked the pigtailed girl in an utter surprise. However, due to the luck of her timing, that was one less thing to worry about.

"You don't say," she sarcastically played along.

"Y-yes! Sharpner and I can't help but think that **Gohan** might be Saiyaman!"

Gohan's Saiyan ears perked up at that moment. Videl could see him swallow hard as he nervously bit his lip.

"U-um, Erasa, what are you spewing out? That's nonsense!" She forced an awkward laugh out. "Gohan's not Saiyaman, he… he's right here, standing next to me! Uh, with Saiyaman!"

She jabbed him with her elbow, cueing him to speak up and say something.

"U-uh, yes, that's right, Erasa, I'm right here, heh heh! Saiyaman's here too… we're… um, hanging out!"

"No way!" Erasa shrieked. "Well, this was meant to be a date one-on-one… but if you three are just hanging out, can we come join too?" She giggled.

"No!" The couple shouted simultaneously.

It was like Videl could telepathically sense Erasa's pouting face as she whined to her on the phone. Agitated and having nothing more to say, she told her she'd see her at school and hung up.

After a short awkward silence, Gohan cleared his throat. "It uh, it's getting late. Maybe I should take you home now."

Videl's eye remained focused on the ground. "I… I suppose so, huh?"

'_Gosh, this is strange.' _She tensely thought to herself.

Videl had no qualms with ravishing Saiyaman with kisses and lustful gropes earlier, but now that she knew it was Gohan she was roaming her hands all over, wrestling her tongue with… it was harder to initiate such interactions again without feeling bashful. And from the sound of his timid voice, it seemed Gohan was thinking along the same lines.

However, he probably felt more comfortable than she did, because before she knew it, he had looped his arms under her legs and around her back, cradling her in his arms. He reached for his Saiyaman helmet on the ground and stood up as he slapped it back on his head. Without another moment to lose, he pushed off the ground and flew towards Satan City, to her home.

Videl's brain must have had to do a 180, because from seeing Saiyaman, to Gohan, and back to Saiyaman, she thought her head might burst.

The wind whipping against her face began to sting her eyes. She hid her face in his chest to sheath herself from its lash. Gohan peered down at her as he felt her hug herself against him, and couldn't help but blush at the sight. For some reason, he felt the need to rush to her house quickly. That the heat in his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach might swallow him up before it was too late.

Spotting her home, Gohan began to descend towards her front door, until he felt Videl tug at his arm. He looked down at her questionably. He watched her point over to the side of the house, where a lone balcony stood along the second floor.

"Drop me off at my room. I don't want my dad to see Saiyaman flying me home." She bluntly explained. He didn't argue, it was probably for the best. With that, he redirected himself to the balcony.

Landing gently, he let Videl slide down from his grip and plant her feet onto the ground. She looked up at him, as he was about to turn around and say his goodbye. She grabbed his arm in forbiddance. Startled, Gohan looked down at her.

Feeling the need to say something after seeing the look he gave her, Videl averted her eyes and spoke in a timid voice. "You're uh, welcome to come in, if you'd like."

However, Gohan seemed to catch on that her offer was more so of a plea, with the way she gripped his arm. Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he complied and walked in with her, to her bedroom.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

_'Oh boy. This is a bit awkward.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he stood in her spacious bedroom.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the tiny arms of a girl wrap around his body from behind. Shocked, Gohan froze in place at the feel of her body pressed against him.

He felt her mouth murmur against his caped back. "Gohan. I want to see you." She released her arms and stepped around to the front of him.

Catching onto her meaning, Gohan lifted his wrist and pushed the button on his watch, deactivating his disguise. In a flash, Gohan was clothed in his white button up and black slacks – what he had originally intended to wear to their date.

Carefully, Videl placed her hands on top of his chest as she adorned his face with her cerulean eyes. She looked down at his chest, blushing crimson red.

The half-Saiyan watched her bashful composure with a light-hearted smile. It was interesting, to say the least, to see Satan Videl blush this much. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in, crushing her hands against his chest, and pressed his lips against hers.

Videl complied eagerly to let his warm lips intrude, as she crushed her body against his, leaving no room to spare between the two. Gohan released from their kiss, gazing into her eyes. He dove in again, this time kissing her softly. He kissed her upper lip, then her lower. His tongue slipped out and grazed across the bottom of her voluptuous lips, begging for an entrance.

Hesitantly, Videl opened her mouth. Only a little. But Gohan had shot his tongue in, forcing her to open her mouth wider. His tongue playfully wrestled with hers. Videl let out a small moan, as she re-familiarized herself with Saiyaman's – no – Gohan's kiss.

His hand traveled from Videl's waist up her side. He caressed every crevice of her ribcage, halting just before her breasts, then stroked downwards to the tiniest point of her waist, grazing his fingertips along her spine, where he then finally rest his hand at her pelvis, repeating the motion.

He bucked his hips against hers, causing her to moan inside his mouth as she felt the hardening bulge graze against her pelvis. It was as if their lust had carried over from the forest to her bedroom, despite the fact Videl could finally put a face on the mystery man. Each touch and kiss they shared only heightened their lust to ravish each other even further.

Videl couldn't believe it. Gohan, the innocent naive boy who aced every test imaginable was sending the most sensational shivers up her spine.

He pulled back from their tongue-tangled kiss. He stopped moving his hands and looked at Videl. She was taken aback – she had never seen this look on his face before. She wondered if he had the same hardened gaze as he did now when they had ravished each other with his helmet on.

"Videl." Gohan hoarsely whispered. "If we don't stop now, I **won't **stop. Do you get it?"

Videl was stunned. He was so blunt. Absolutely no waiver in his voice. A voice so animal-like. Like a growl. His expression was cold, yet his eyes were completely livened with lust. She pulled his face in for another fiery kiss. She trailed off to his jawline - his beautifully chiseled jawline – and placed small kisses along down to his chin, to his neck.

She murmured against his neck, causing a sensational chill run down his spine. "Don't stop."

Taking that in as his cue, Gohan forced her to release his neck from her luscious lips and picked her up. He dumped Videl onto her bed, causing her to rebound back up a little off the mattress.

Videl giggled as Gohan unbuttoned his shirt.

_'Oh. My. Fuck.'_

Mouth agape, this was all the raven-haired girl could process in her mind as she took in every inch of Gohan's torso with her lust-craved eyes. He was beautiful. Videl knew that Saiyaman was no joke when it came to his musculature, but now that she was able to put two and two together, and realize who was actually adorned by those muscles, she just couldn't believe it. She could not believe Gohan was hiding this gorgeous physique under those clothes. Every bit of muscle he had in his body was toned.

Ripped.

Absolutely to die for.

Gohan smirked.

He lowered himself on top of Videl, and planted a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Her hands began to wander all over his body.

His defined back. His broad shoulders. His rock-hard chest.

His ripped abdomen.

Videl looked up at him and questionably raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you've never had a girlfriend before?"

Gohan looked at her quizzically.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sure. Why?"

"...Nothing..." Stunned at his beauty and innocence.

Gohan stared intently at Videl.

"Nothing, huh?"

His eyes darkened as he curled his lips into a smirk. He dove at her neck, landing soft moist kisses. He suckled his way down to her collar, causing a moan to escape from her lips, her head stretching as far back as she could.

It was true, Gohan has never had a single experience with the opposite sex. He himself wondered how he was able to pleasure the girl in front of him so well, what with the small executions he had performed. It must've been instinctive to Saiyans.

Gohan quickly slipped his hand under Videl's shirt. His large hand roamed her body. Feeling her well-toned abdomen. Her tiny waistline. The wiring of her bra. He lustfully cupped one of her breasts in hopes to continue what they had halted back at the forest.

Videl threw her head back farther.

He could feel her nipple poking through her thinly padded bra. He pinched it through the piece of cloth, making her gasp in delight. Gohan pushed Videl's shirt up further, so that he could gaze at her magnificent breasts.

He brought his head down and nuzzled his nose in between them, kissing her cleavage. He pushed them together with his hands, crushing his own face between her firm, squishy mounds. A pleasant gasp escaped her lips. He then brought his hand around Videl's back, feeling for the clasp to her bra. As if he were no newbie at it, he managed to flick the clasp off on his first attempt.

Gohan grinned in between her breasts, silently congratulating himself.

Regrettably, he brought his head up from her beautiful soft mounds to sit Videl up from the bed and pulled her shirt off.

"Gohan…" She blushed.

Her bra fell from her breasts instantaneously.

The half-Saiyan was caught staring at her breasts and he couldn't care less. They were beautiful. Perfectly round. Her tan-colored nipples saluted the sky.

Videl slyly grinned as she noticed his attention were solely at her chest. She took this chance to slip her hand under him and grazed his hardened member with her fingers.

Gohan shuddered.

She took her whole hand and smothered his groin with her palm, caressing it in a circular motion. She took note of the size of his **very** well-endowed manhood. She had never seen, let alone touched a man's cock before. But she could somehow tell that he did not have an average-sized dick. She suddenly felt her panties get very wet.

Gohan hoarsely grunted. "Mm, fuck."

She felt her panties soak.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth. He suckled on it, flicking his tongue back and forth. Then around in circles. It was driving her insane. She gripped his cock harder, massaging it, squeezing a deep growl from Gohan's throat.

Without skipping a beat, Gohan slipped his hands onto the seam of Videl's shorts and pulled them off. He continued to playfully lick her nipples. He let his hands roam up the back of her milky thighs until he reached the curves of her ass. He traced the lining of her panties with his fingertips before he latched on to both cheeks, squeezing firmly.

Videl let out a little squeal.

"Gohan… mmf."

She gently pushed him off her, guiding him to roll onto his back. She straddled him and smirked. She placed her hands on his chest and nibbled on his earlobe. Whispering, "Gohan, you know this isn't very fair."

Videl pressed her hips down, grinding his cock.

Gohan's moaned and his voice became hoarse. "Fair?" He managed to grunt out.

Grinning, she slid her butt down just below his groin. "You took off my pants. Now I take yours."

She felt her clit rub against his bulge ever so slightly and let out a small moan as she flicked the button off of his pants. Impatiently, she pulled his zipper down and attempted to shove his pants off, struggling. Gohan assisted and kicked his pants off his ankles.

The bulge in his boxers seemed so much larger than it looked underneath his pants. Videl blushed as she slowly crept her hands around the waistband of his boxers. She started to feel a bit nervous. Gohan placed his hands on top of hers, guiding her to take his boxers off to release the light pressure restricting his member.

Her cerulean eyes could not have gotten wider as she gazed at his fully erect member. She anxiously wiggled her hips a little, tightening her thighs around Gohan as she felt the heat intensify between her legs.

Gohan swung his arms around Videl's back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She groaned as she could feel her folds underneath her panties against his erection. He then slid his arms down and grabbed her hips, hoisting her to hover just above his cock so that he could slip her panties off. With the final piece of cloth out of the way, Gohan traced his fingers around her ass cheeks. He guided them around to the front of Videl's body and pressed his palm against between her legs.

Videl moaned in ecstasy.

He then took his thumb and lightly rubbed her clitoris, watching her for a reaction.

"Oh, fuck, Gohan!" She threw her head back, digging her fingers into his chest.

Taking that as his cue, he slipped his middle finger inside her, wiggling it back and forth between her sweet, tight walls.

"Ah..!" She moaned loader, almost screaming.

He slipped another finger in, motioning back and forth and scissoring inside her.

"Ah.. AH! Holy shit, Gohan! Mmf!" Videl began to rock her hips against him.

Her sweet liquids dripped down the half-Saiyan's fingers and onto his knuckles. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. He watched her watch him lick them clean.

Gohan muffled a moan growling from his throat as he tried to contain himself. His cock could not be any harder.

Urgently, he flipped Videl onto her back, placing soft kisses on her neck, down to one of her nipples, with his hand on her other breast. He continued to slide down her voluptuous body. He groped her tits as he trailed more kisses and licks down along her ribs and to her belly button. All the way down. He slipped his hands underneath her, cupping her ass, with his face between her legs. Quickly flashing a devious smirk on his face, he dove down and licked her sensitive bulb.

Videl arched her back, unable to contain the passionate cries coming from her sweet lips.

Flicking his tongue around, circling her clit, he removed one of his hands from her ass cheeks and slipped his finger inside her, thrusting in and out.

"Gohan… if you don't stop… I'm going to… Ah… mm…" she moaned out.

The half-Saiyan immediately pulled his fingers out and slowly retracted his tongue away from her bulb, causing her to squirm in frustration.

She blushed. "Gohan… please don't stop."

He looked up and smirked as his voice deepened. "Stop or don't stop? Which one is it, Videl?"

His voice was just like before, when Videl confronted him as the Great Saiyaman. That cool, cocky, and confident voice. It was so sexy, she could barely contain herself.

She hushed. Heat rose to her cheeks. For the first time in her life, she muttered.

"Fuck me, Gohan."

Although he was already anxiously waiting for her to give him permission, he flushed as he heard those sweet three words escape from her lips. His member throbbed.

He brought his face up from between Videl's dripping legs and laid sweet kisses around her mouth, before he placed one upon her lips.

Gohan spread her legs apart, positioning himself between her. He took his cock in his hand and teased her, circling against her awaiting entrance. His tip soaked in her juices. Videl let out a lust-craven moan. He dove in and enclosed his lips around hers.

He then thrust deep inside her, the couple moaning inside each other's mouths.

Videl winced as she suddenly felt an uncomfortable pressure pushing up in between her legs. Concerned, Gohan looked in her eyes and watched her reaction, refraining from moving any deeper inside her.

"Videl…"

A moment passed by.

Gohan felt Videl's arms wrap around the small of his back. Surprised by her actions, Gohan groaned as he felt her pull his hips in, pushing his cock inside her deeper. She rolled her hips into him, physically begging for him to continue.

He eagerly complied and began thrusting inside her. He elongated his motions, slowly removing his length until his tip barely exited her entrance, then slowly shoving himself back in, until his hips met hers.

Videl cried out in immense pleasure, completely dismissing the small waves of pain that followed. Gohan noticed her expression relax – her eyebrows no longer furrowed. Her cheeks became flustered. Her lips curled into a lustful smile. Her breathing deepened, full of gasps and moans.

He pushed himself inside her as deep as he could.

He then quickened his pace. No longer pulling out so that the tip of his member met her entrance, he kept as much of his himself inside her walls, bumping and grinding his hips against hers.

Gohan growled as ecstatic waves of heat built up in his member. He wrapped Videl's legs around his waist, allowing himself to push even deeper inside of her.

"Oh, fuck! Gohan!"

She thrashed her head side to side, gripping his bed sheets until her knuckles went white.

Gohan brought his thumb right below her swollen clit and rubbed ever so slightly, massaging the area right above where he penetrated her. She arched her back and screamed. He then took that opportunity to grab Videl's waist. He pulled out of her completely, dismissing her whimper. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and pulled her waist closer to him. He took hold of his throbbing erection and guided himself into her, continuing where he had left off.

He grabbed her ass with both hands and thrust in and out, grunting and moaning.

Videl couldn't register anything but the incredible waves of pleasure that shot in and out of her. She felt her walls tighten around his huge member. Warm and ticklish swirls of pleasure circled inside her lower belly. She clung onto the bed sheets. Her breath shortened.

"Gohan…a- ahh… I'm gonna... c-come…" She managed to gasp out.

Gohan felt her walls squeeze tightly around his dick as her body tensed up. Her toes curled. Her arms and thighs began to shake.

He growled, clenching his teeth as tremors vibrated against his cock. The orgasmic shock forced Videl to fling back her head as her whole body shivered in delight.

As her body began to relax, Gohan let out a deep growl. Her walls became tighter and wetter than ever. His breath became erratic as he felt his cock get squeezed like never before.

"Oh, fuck… V-Videl…" He groaned.

He quickened his pace, slamming his hips against her ass. He reached down and cupped her breasts with his hands, playing with her nipples. He trailed kisses down her spine as his breath continued to quicken.

Videl couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling after her orgasm. No longer able to hold herself up with her arms, she fell onto her elbows with her ass high up in the air.

With a final groan, Gohan quickly pulled out of Videl and massaged the tip of his member. He released an animal-like growl from his throat as he climaxed.

The couple simultaneously collapsed onto the bed. Gohan rolled off of her and lay on his side. He pulled Videl in close, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting below her breasts. He nuzzled his face into her lemony scented hair. The two attempted to catch their breath.

Drowsily, the pigtailed girl smiled in his arms before she managed to slur out as she basked in the afterglow.

"Game over, I finally caught you."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: OK, so I wasn't expecting this until I began to write it, but I'm concluding A Game of Cat and Mouse here. As I said earlier in one of my author notes, I wasn't planning on making a long story, and I'm very sorry if this disappoints any of you readers.

I also apologize if this chapter feels a little… wonky. I combined new writing with the original Lemon I had posted before the rewrite, and I don't have the time to look it over right now, but I wanted this chapter posted up ASAP. I will probably read it again another time, and if there are mistakes or just really awkward sections, I will be sure to go in there and edit it.

So, I plan to make some changes for my future fics – yay! The most prominent being, my chapters will be **longer**. Hurrah! Probably around 4-5k words a chapter (like this one). Who knows, but I do know that I am trying to veer away from my 1.5-2k words to better myself as a writer. :)

On a side note: I have just joined Team Dragon Star, so look out for my one-shot to be published soon – it's long, and **very** lemony! Want a hint? It's got a couple features many of you voted for on my poll. ;)

So that's that. I hope you enjoyed, and I thoroughly appreciate your comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
